


Best Laid Plans

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and Jamie discover they’re closer than they thought,And Pitch decides to use this against them.(How? I don’t know. Maybe they looked at the Bennett family tree and discover Jamie’s the great-great-grandchild of Pippa,Making him related to Jack.Or Pippa turned out to be reincarnated as Jamie? (How they know THAT is a mystery to me,But maybe Pitch had known all along and decided to tell the boys to mess with them)Either way,Pitch likes this and knows he can use this against Jack to defeat him once and for all)"Pitch thinks he’s found a way to destroy Jack. It’s right there in his memories. He’s wrong, though. In this fill he thinks about the aftermath.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 10/21/2013.

Pitch slammed his fist against the broken stone of a crumbling staircase in his lair. Why hadn’t it worked? There was nothing, no reason for it not to have worked! He had been sure of his information—it hadn’t relied on his own magic, unreliable at best these days, but on the most prosaic of human records. Birth records. Death records. Family trees. All of them adding up to the fact that Jamie was the descendant of Jack’s sister. His family. By blood.   
  
No, the fact itself was indisputable. Had he miscalculated Jack’s reaction? Clearly he had, otherwise he wouldn’t be down in his lair right now, trapped until he could dig himself out again. But how? Jack valued family—Pitch had seen it in his memories when he had stolen them, making sure that the box he was going to tempt Jack with was the right one.  
  
Pitch ground his teeth and paced over the gritty floor with long, quick strides. Could he have interpreted the memories incorrectly? Truth be told, there wasn’t much in them that was familiar to him, but there had been—love—between Jack and his sister, his mother, and, further back, before the accident, his father. And it had been strong, overwhelmingly strong, like the warmth of the sun without its sting and the safety of a moonless night. It had been steady as a flame burning clear oil in globe of fine smooth glass on a calm evening. Sweet. Joyous. The safety line that allowed one to feel free to jump across any chasm, the destination at the end of every journey.   
  
Growling, Pitch shook his head to clear it. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to experience such memories again, and he surely didn’t want to. No. It wasn’t, it wasn’t the love that was important. The important thing had been that underneath it all, part of that love relied on the idea that family—blood ties—could not be dissolved. Jack had been so confident that his family would always be there for him. It had been so strong Pitch himself had felt the lingering traces of it in Antarctica, shaping his words against his will.  
  
So why hadn’t it crushed Jack, why hadn’t it destroyed him to learn that Jamie had been related to him, just a day after the boy crossed that invisible line that made it impossible for him to believe as a child anymore, to see Jack as he used to? Where had Jack found the strength to send him away again?  
  
Surely his relationships with the other Guardians couldn’t compare, could they? Jack couldn’t have simply made himself a family from nothing in less than twenty years. Surely not. Not with that same confidence, that assurance that no matter what he did, they would still love him. And telling Jack he could have had that again, and just missed out—how had he even survived?   
  
Pitch sank down into the dust and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, remembering. Even losing the stolen, secondhand experience of that kind of love—and he hadn’t even wanted it. Didn’t want it now. That wanting was for spirits like Jack. Too naïve to know when something was gone forever. Not wise like him.   
  
It should have destroyed him. There was no reason why it would have not.  
  
Pitch pulled his knees to his chest and remembered Jack’s mother forgiving him for some childish misdemeanor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: imma cry now. Pitch you stupid sad mean bb. :(
> 
> marypsue said: Oh ow that physically *hurt*.


End file.
